This invention relates to a mouse pad for supporting a computer mouse and more particularly to a mouse pad containing reference data.
The computer mouse is a well known accessory to certain types of computers that enables control of a cursor or similar software by a device, in the mouse such as a ball that rolls. It is generally controlled by the hand of the computer operator. A mouse generally can perform control functions in the computer and is generally placed on a support surface such as a desktop. It is an object of this invention to provide a mouse pad and a system for using that pad wherein the mouse pad contains reference data making it a reference source for specific functions.
In accordance with the above invention, a reference mouse pad provides data which is accessible when the mouse pad is opened. The reference mouse pad having a body made up of a first part and a second part that are hinged together. The first part contains a top surface on which the mouse is rolled on during use. The second part is hinged to the first part and contains reference data. The reference mouse pad is generally flat so that there is minimal thickness to the pad when it is in position to be used. In its preferred form the reference mouse pad is made up of material that permits the mouse to move across the surface and allows references to be incorporated in the second part.